


Reveals

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Din Djarin has not shown his face to anyone in a long time.Or the difference between the three times he does.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Reveals

Din Djarin has not shown his face to anyone in a long time. 

The first time he does it’s to a droid and he is so afraid. Afraid of breaking his code, afraid of letting anyone see, afraid of dying without his honor.

The second time he does it’s in front of the enemy and he is desperate. Desperate to get the information he needs, desperate to save _his_ child.

The third time he does it’s in front of said child, a group of friends and enemies and a complete stranger and this time he is not afraid or desperate.


End file.
